Conventional semiconductor wafer processing utilizes stepper systems that execute a series of photolithographic operations during the wafer fabrication process. The operations of the stepper systems typically present bottlenecks in the wafer fabrication process.
It is therefore desirable to reduce the number of instances in which steppers are employed in semiconductor wafer processing.